I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to land mines. More particularly, our invention relates to non-lethal land mines used for combat simulation and the game of paintball. The most pertinent known prior art is believed properly classified in U.S. Patent Class 102, Subclasses 401 and 407.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Simulated war games involving xe2x80x9csafexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9charmlessxe2x80x9d weapons have long been used for military training purposes. Adequate practice weapons are vital in conditioning soldiers during basic training. Training devices like mines, grenades and rifles often visually appear like the xe2x80x9creal thing,xe2x80x9d being shaped and colored approximately the same, and often weighing the same as well. Training weapons can readily sharpen combat skills, and their use can facilitate objectively scoring of drills and combat simulation exercises. Numerous simulated weapons including practice mines and grenades have evolved for use in training exercises. Rifles having the xe2x80x9clook and feelxe2x80x9d of modern automatic combat arms may include laser systems for registering with target laser-receptors worn by the participants. When a target registers a laser xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d a casualty is simulated. This type of device develops both the skill of the user, and the apprehension or caution of the simulated victim.
The developing phenomenon of xe2x80x9cpaint ballxe2x80x9d provides a simulated war game. The popularity of paint ball, and the number of participants, have both grown tremendously in number in recent years. Regular xe2x80x9ceventsxe2x80x9d and combat simulating sessions are commonly scheduled throughout the country. The game has become very popular amongst civilians, i.e., non-military personnel, who delight in the games challenges. The ever-developing popularity of paint ball has concurrently increased the demand for a wide variety of paint ball guns and accessories.
Paint ball games utilize a diverse collection of usually hand-held xe2x80x9cfirearmsxe2x80x9d that are gas-operated. The most common paint ball weapon is a gas-operated xe2x80x9criflexe2x80x9d that shoots paint balls. Modern paint ball hand guns and rifles dependably fire paint ball xe2x80x9cammunitionxe2x80x9d approximately fifty to one hundred feet. The propellant comprises compressed air or carbon dioxide, stored in removable gas cartridges removably fitted within the weapon. Paint ball guns have evolved from single shot pistols and rifles to modern, semi-automatic and full-automatic xe2x80x9cmachine gunsxe2x80x9d characterized by a high rate of paint ball firing.
Common ammunition (i.e., xe2x80x9cpaint ballsxe2x80x9d) comprises spherical capsules, of approximately 68 caliber, which have a deformable periphery made of non-poisonous gelatin, plastic or the like. Paint ball capsules contain a safe and chemically harmless liquid or dye that is very brightly and distinctively colored. When impacting a target within range, paint balls rupture, and the paint or dye is widely dispersed upon the impacted target, clearly and unambiguously marking it as xe2x80x9chit.xe2x80x9d
Multiple players may be arranged in opposing teams that employ various strategies and tactics according to established rules. For example, competing teams may be provided with a distinctive flag that must be defended against capture by the opposition. When a projectile impacts a target, colored liquid is widely splattered as the projectile disintegrates with an audible xe2x80x9csplat.xe2x80x9d Usually, when a player is shot by a paint ball, he or she is considered a casualty of war, and is usually disqualified from further play. Because bright colors are unmistakably splattered upon the xe2x80x9cvictim,xe2x80x9d the scoring of hits or casualties is objectively enhanced. When the colorant strikes the target (i.e., opposing personnel), that target or person is identified by the colorant as being eliminated from the game.
While the majority of weapons for simulated war gaines comprise various forms of xe2x80x9cguns,xe2x80x9d various simulating xe2x80x9cgrenadesxe2x80x9d and mines have come into widespread use. Most known devices suitable for paint ball employ internal pressurized gas cylinders for detonation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,521 issued to Greeno on Jul. 31, 1990 discloses a paint ball or combat training grenade that discharges paint ball projectiles or capsules. The hand grenade has an elongated, elliptical housing with a central passageway coaxially extending through the housing. An internal piercing mechanism actuated by the grenade handle pierces an enclosed gas cylinder when the user sets off the grenade. Pressurized gas outputted by the cylinder enters a plurality of internal channels and propels paint ball projectiles from sides of the grenade. Players contacted by the high-speed grenade projectiles are marked with distinct colors from internal fluid as the splashing projectiles disintegrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,449 issued to Eidson on May 28, 1991 shows another training grenade. The rigid grenade body has numerous internal discharge passages externally extending from an internal central bore. Prior to throwing the grenade, a user conventionally pulls the grenade handle. After a predetermined delay, an internal piston forcibly ruptures an internal capsule containing colored fluid, and the fluid is propelled from the grenade body via the discharge passages, contacting and marking anyone within range of the thrown grenade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,886 issued to Lush on Jan. 7, 1997 discloses a reusable paint ball grenade that employs standard paint balls. When thrown towards a target, an actuator fires upon impact, crushing internal paint balls against cutters and forcibly expelling the colored paint.
Another grenade is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,503 issued to Woodall et. al. on Dec. 7, 1999. This reusable, gas powered grenade has a number of internal launch tubes in which projectiles are loaded. A sealed, internal reservoir stores pressurized gas. A rupturing device is mounted in the housing for breaking the reservoir""s seal upon impact. A triggering mechanism coupled to the rupturing device maintains separation between the rupturing device and the seal until the triggering mechanism is activated. Once activated, the triggering mechanism moves the rupturing device to impact the seal so that gas pressure propels the projectiles from the launch tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,819, issued to Dolderer on Sep. 18, 2001, discloses a paint ball land mine capable of propelling standard caliber paint balls. It simulates a U.S. military Claymore anti-personnel mine. A discharge tube is configured to receive a pyrotechnic charge in the form of a 12 gauge shotgun blank round and/or a .38 caliber blank round. In a preferred embodiment a firing pin is pivotally attached in operative relation to the pyrotechnic charge and spring-biased into contact therewith. A trigger mechanism including a trip pin fixedly attached to a trip wire is interposed between the pyrotechnic charge and the firing pin. When a participant comes into contact with the trigger mechanism the paintballs are propelled at a velocity up to 200 feet per second.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,448 issued to Denton et. al. Mar. 2, 1999 discloses a reusable gas-powered land mine comprising at least one launch tube and projectile. A compressed gas reservoir is ruptured by a triggering mechanism when the mine is activated, and freed, compressed gases are directed to the breech end of the launch tubes to forcibly eject the temporarily constrained paint ball projectiles.
The closest prior art reference known to us comprises U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,061 issued to Armer, Jr. , et al. on Sep. 1, 1987, which depicts a land mine for use in conjunction with simulated war games. The mine comprises a housing internally containing a first chamber holding a colored slurry and dispersing agent. A second chamber in fluid flow communication with the first chamber secures a pressurized cylinder containing propellant gas. A trigger mechanism having a portion extending externally of the mine is internally linked to the cylinder activator. Detonation of the mine occurs in response to physical contact by an unwary player with a trip wire. Upon activation, the suddenly-applied gas pressure propels the slurry from the mine, vigorously discharging it exteriorly of the housing towards the victim. The output pattern is determined by a peripheral, rotational receptacle that generally directs fluid in a pattern parallel with the upper surface of the mine.
Many problems are associated with conventional paintball grenades. Since the devices fire paint balls, rather than mere fluid, range is limited and premature rupturing of the paintballs can occur during handling. Many designs store paintballs with a portion exposed exteriorly of the grenade housing, where inadvertent mechanical contact can destroy the paint ball. Common problems of alignment during installation exist. For example, xe2x80x9csquarishxe2x80x9d or rectangular mines that simulate Claymore Mines can be difficult to install within the ground in a balanced fashion. Often the plunger mechanism is offset from the center of mass of the housing. When haphazardly engaged by human contact, the mine may simply bend or rock within the ground, rather than firing.
It is important that paint ball mines avoid rocking or tilting when stepped-upon. Forces from pedestrian contact must be absorbed properly by the firing mechanism, which should smoothly retreat into the housing, sliding vertically into forcible, penetrating contact with the gas cylinder. Dependable firing requires smooth, xe2x80x9cunjammedxe2x80x9d operation, which is enhanced by an overall concentric design that prevents oblique forces from tilting the mine. Further, commercially worthwhile practice mines suitable for paint ball use should be refillable without special tools or equipment. In other words, a viable paint ball mine should be field strippable, and reloadable, with a minimum of effort. Reuse of suitable mines must be possible without the requirement of multiple hand tools or heavy or cumbersome auxiliary equipment. Finally, successful mines must reliably function in an extreme environment, where they are subjected to moisture and dirt when properly buried.
Our improved land mine comprises a number of cooperating, preferably PVC plastic parts that are symmetrically assembled to maximize efficiency and minimize failure. We have developed a highly reliable and effective paint ball landmine that can be easily reused. Our mine may be easily field stripped and cleaned or reloaded without the cumbersome hand tools or machines.
The preferred mine is constructed from symmetrically arrayed, internal parts that promote reloading efficiency and ease of deployment. When stepped upon by a paint ball player, the mine forcibly and effectively discharges colored liquid in a vertical pattern, thus contacting and xe2x80x9cmarkingxe2x80x9d the player. Human contact occurs without unbalancing the mine, so that forces tend to be directed downwardly into the apparatus without tilting, dependably detonating the mine.
The preferred mine comprises a rigid, generally cylindrical, two-part base defining a sealed interior for holding colored dye or fluid to be forcibly discharged from the mine upon detonation. A gas cartridge is housed vertically within a special tube glued interiorly of the base, immediately proximate a puncturing pin. The mine is sealed by a top that is removably, threadably secured to the base. These two major portions may be field stripped and disassembled or reassembled with a minimum of operator inconvenience or effort. Reloading (i.e., cartridge replacement combined with fluid refilling) is facilitated in this fashion without requiring special tools or equipment.
The housing top has an integral, upwardly projecting dome at its center, that slidably receives a detonator assembly which is activated and depressed by physical contact. The detonator assembly comprises an elongated, tubular plunger slidably captivated through a passageway defined in the dome. The plunger contacts the cartridge to force it downwardly into penetrating contact with the puncturing pin during mine activation. When the cartridge is punctured, its compressed gases pressurize the mine interior, forcing the colored dye outwardly through suitable discharge passageways that are formed in the top""s lower deck. The multiple, spaced apart discharge passageways are angled acutely to aim ejected fluid away from the mine""s center, insuring a casualty.
The PVC detonator comprises a tubular plunger which extends through the dome into the mine interior into physical contact with the gas cartridge. A plunger end cap seals the plunger 64, and prevents it from falling into the mine interior by limiting downward travel. Inadvertent plunger withdrawal is prevented by a pair of retention screws that can contact the dome interior. A safety pin, temporarily inserted through the plunger, normally prevents it from depressing the gas cartridge. Once the safety pin is xe2x80x9cpulledxe2x80x9d and withdrawn from the plunger, the mine is xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d, and future physical contact with the plunger will detonate the mine.
It is therefore a broad object of our invention to provide a highly reliable and easily deployable land mine for use in combat training, or for use in paint ball games.
Another important object of our invention is to provide a simulated land mine that may be easily installed and deployed by players, but which forcibly xe2x80x9cmarksxe2x80x9d opposing players that step on it in a vigorous and forceful manner.
A still further object is to provide a simulated land mine that may be employed for training combat soldiers.
Another object is to provide a paint ball landmine that is safe to use and incapable of injuring those who are properly-prepared and properly-equipped.
Another important object of our invention is to provide a land mine that is non-pyrotechnic and non-lethal, and which is safe for use by properly-equipped participants.
Further, it is an object of our invention to unmistakably and unambiguously mark any player or trainee who steps on the mine as a simulated casualty.
Another object is to provide a mine of the character described that uses an inert, and chemically non-reactive, nonpoisonous, and washable fluid.
A related object is to provide a paint ball land mine of the character described whose dispersal pattern upon detonation reliably covers a sufficiently wide area so as to dependably inflict easily recognizable xe2x80x9ccasualties.xe2x80x9d
Another important object of our invention is to provide a simulated land mine of the character described that may be easily and inexpensively refilled and reloaded after detonation for reuse.
A related object is to provide a simulated mine of the character described that uses bulk marker fluid. It is a feature of the invention that a large internal reservoir of colored fluid is used for target marking instead of paint balls, so users costs are reduced and reloading complexity is minimized.
Another basic object of our invention is to provide a land mine that can be used in military and non-military war games.
Yet another object is to provide a reusable land mine of the character described that is easily deployed, easily concealed, and which is substantially maintenance free.
Another important object is to provide a simulated land mine of the character described that adds realism and excitement to training exercises or the game of paint ball.
A further object is to maximize safety by, for example, avoiding high explosives and/or the use of pyrotechnic or ballistic propellants, and/or the use of corrosive or poisonous marker fluids.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, along with features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear or become apparent in the course of the following descriptive sections.